deadislandfandomcom-20200223-history
Skulls
Check Coloured Skulls for a more detailed page. Skulls are found in multiple places, and when placed where they belong, unlock developer crafts, which are much better than regular crafts. SKULL LOCATIONS Orange Skull - In Act II. It is under the first set of stairs inside of a shopping cart in the supermarket. Green Skull - This is found in the Resort area. If you look on the bottom of the map there will be rocks/ mountain like things. Set a waypoint to the rock that looks kind of alone. (bottom, a little to the left) Once you get there jump on the rock next to the bush and stay on the right side as your climbing, you should see the skull in a chest with no lid. Purple Skull - Sewers in Act II, it is located on the second level accessed by ladder in the dead end; to get to the ladder Hero must go the other door than the one that leads to next objective right after killing the first Floater. Near the Orange (as said lower, but ?) skull altar. Blue Skull - In Act II, During 'Uninvited Guests', there is a room opposite the kitchen. The Blue Skull is in one of the corners in a glass case. WARNING - The house cannot be re-entered once Uninvited Guests is completed. Do not enter the house without the Purple Skull. Brown Skull - After 'Black Hawk Down' quest (act 1), use the portal in bunker 2, kill the suicider in the room, and then search the pile of corpses. Altar Locations Note: Skulls may only be placed in their assigned altars. Orange Skull Altar - In Act II, in the sewers, on a 2nd-story. It's at the top of one of the largest rooms in the sewer. There will be water and flood gates, and then a ladder that goes up to a small platform with a door. When you climb the ladder, the door will be on your right and directly in front of you will be a zombie sitting against the wall with a propane tank. The altar is inside the room to the right. Green Skull Altar - In Act II, in the supermarket, in area directly to left when entering main market. There are shelves full of teddy bears - one of these is the altar. Purple Skull Altar - In Act II, during Uninvited Guests, one of the burners is lit in the kitchen - this is the altar. WARNING - The house cannot be re-entered once Uninvited Guests is completed. Do not enter the house without the Purple Skull. Blue Skull Altar - At an unknown time, Bunker #6 in the South Resort will be surrounded by zombies, with a survivor(Jose) to rescue. Once he is rescued, travel through the manhole in the bunker to an otherwise inaccessible bunker. There is a metal door in this bunker's lower level, along with a propane tank. Place the tank next to the door and shoot it to blow it open. Enter the door and turn left. There should be a hole in the wall where you place the skull. Skull Rewards Note: Names are uncapitalized in-game. All recipes require $10000 and 5 Diamonds. The weapons are all created by the recipe, so are not needed to craft them Orange Skull - Developer's No. 1 Craft - "electrobody" - Parts Needed: Battery Green Skull - Developer's No. 2 Craft - "cr33zz revenge for endless crunch" - Parts Needed: Battery Blue Skull - Developer's No. 3 Craft - "plaguebearer" - Parts Needed: Oleander Purple Skull - Developer's No. 4 Craft - "mindblower" - Parts Needed: Battery Brown Skull - Developer's No. 666 Craft - "beware the power of glova" Category:Article stubs Category:Coloured Skulls